


Unfair

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, and they were horny, oh to be young and in love, season 5, the usual, they are just making out, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Anon asked for 🏵️“You’re way too hot. It’s unfair.”Selina is deeply annoyed about how attracted she is to Bruce who find it all very funny.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001802
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Unfair

She kicked the door open and threw her jacket on the floor. Bruce followed her, his brow frowned, he closed the door carefully behind, locking it. He took her jacket from the ground and resisted the urge to smell it before putting it away on the backrest of the chair beside his bed. Selina was sitting perched on the window, her back turned to him, one leg folded behind her and the other hanging against the wall, her foot swinging in a nervous way. Her arms were crossed so tightly it looked like it hurt, and she seemed to be muttering something.

He approached her carefully, the thought of leaving her to deal alone with whatever was bothering her so much crossing his mind. A sensible thought that was, considering how her whole body language screamed to him to keep way, but he knew that any battle he ever tried fight against the attraction he had to Selina Kyle was over before it even started. Especially if it was for them to share a room, with they had been doing for a while now.

Bruce started by touching her forearm, the response was automatic, he saw his own smile reflected on the window as it fogged up fast as temperature rose inside the room, goosebumps spread through her skin, and Bruce leaned his face towards her neck, breathing her in. But he didn’t kiss her there, not yet. Selina had her eyes closed hard when he turned his gaze back to her face. Her arms had uncrossed and one of her hands was pressed against the glass. Her chest heaving, Bruce’s hand moved from her forearm cupping her closest breast delicately, her mouth half open. Bruce licked his lips and moved to her ear.

“Tell me what’s wrong, please,” he asked in a low voice, his hand slid down to her belly.

She swallowed hard, her eyes snapping open and she glared at Bruce’s reflection, pushing him away. Disoriented, and noticing that he was far-gone than he thought that he was, Bruce fell sitting on the bed. Sometimes, in their seduction games, he would forget that there was nothing he could provoke on her that wouldn’t hit him back twice as hard, such was the rules of love.

“You,” she said in a hard voice, jumping from the window and approaching him slowly in a predatory way that made his throat run dry, “I hate it.”

He blinked confused, it was hard to think when all his blood was being pumped away from his brain.

“You hate me?”

Selina let out a weak laugh, she was very close now. She pushed him, making him fall on his back, and hoisted herself up, the bed squeaked under her weight as she straddled Bruce’s hips. His hands went to her waist, but Selina pushed them away, threading her fingers through his and, in a languid movement, pinned his arms against the mattress, her face inches from his, her wild hair tickling his chin.

“Not you, stupid, _it_.”

He blinked again, licking his lips, looking incredibly stupid and irresistible, just as she most liked him.

“It what?” he asked, “I don’t understand.”

She leaned into his neck, licking the salty skin and kissing upwards. Bruce’s eyes rolled back closing, a low moan escaping through his lips.

“Do you ever?” she said against his ear.

He tried to move his hands, desperate for the touch of her skin, but Selina used her weight to keep him in place. Not for the first time, Bruce had the sensation that she was punishing him for something, and, not for the first time, he came to the realization that he deserved it, although he had no idea of what he had done.

She sucked the sensible skin behind his ear and licked downwards, her hips moved against his and Bruce was hit with such a strong wave of pleasure that he thought he had embarrassed himself, but luckily wasn’t the case. Her movements insisted, gaining momentum, but every time the rhythm became just right, she would stop and smile sadistically at him.

“Why are you doing this?” he managed to ask, his voice struggling to crawl from the deaths of his throat.

“Because it’s unfair,” she whispered biting his chin and starting to move again, the friction so delicious and yet not enough. He was well aware that, these days, he had advantage of her smaller frame, and that if he really wanted, he could invert their positions and do to her whatever he wanted, and that she wouldn’t try to stop him. And yet…

“What is unfair?” he asked when she stopped again and he was able to remind his brain that he was capable of speech again.

Selina rose her face from the buttons she had been biting off his shirt, since her hands remained occupied. She looked half-amazed when her eyes found his and darkened. She didn’t answer right way, kissing him first. Her lips impossibly hot against his. She had a demanding way of kissing him, a way that had a very clear intention of showing him who was in power, and it wasn’t him. Sucking his tongue and biting his lip, unafraid of leaving marks or overstimulating tender flesh, her hips following the cadence of her movements. His fingers twitched and her grip became stronger.

“You are too hot,” she finally said, her forehead resting against his, eyes shut, her heavy breath fanning against his skin.

“Excuse, me?” he chocked.

As when she entered the room, she looked angry, confusing him further.

“You heard it.”

He frowned and tried to move his arms again, they were starting to become numb.

“Selina…”

She sighed and let him go, falling beside him on the bed, he grieved the loss of the weight of her body over his but flexed his freed arms over his head.

“It’s awful…” she complained. “I feel like… I…” she groaned, covering her face with her palms. “I can’t think about anything else, it’s humiliating,” unable to couldn’t control himself, his whole body started shaking, and it didn’t help that she became so mad, face red as she hit his chest “stop it! You are laughing!”

Bruce, didn’t stop laughing, but he gathered her in his arms, kissing her hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“You are not!” she snapped back. “God, I hate you,” she was using his chest now to hide her flaming face, “and I do mean you this time.”

Bruce swallowed dry a few times, controlling the worst of his laughing fit.

“No, you don’t,” he said in a smug way that he knew it would just make her angrier.

“Shut up, Bruce. I _do_ hate you.”

“Nah…” he breathed, kissing her cheek. “But I _am_ sorry, Selina… love,” grabbed Selina’s chin, softly urging her to face him. “Look at me…” he kissed the tip of her nose, “please?” Still red, she lift her face to him. “Thank you.” He kissed her sweetly on the lips. “It’s the same, you know? For me…” and he leaned for another kiss, but she turned her face away.

“Liar.”

He chuckled, holding her closer and forcing her legs to separate, sliding his own between her thighs and studying the changes on her expression as he applied friction were she needed the most. 

“I mean it,” he continued, his hands, now free to roam, finding the hem of her shirt. “Why do you think I try to keep busy with other stuff?” he kissed her cheek again, “I have to force myself to obsess with whatever Lucius is inventing,” his kisses lowered to her neck, his body moving so now she was under him, “or the new plan to save Gotham, but you… I don’t have to try, I…” he moved his face away from her skin, searching her eyes and finding them fixated on him. “I think about you all the time, and if I could have a full hedonistic life we would never leave this bed.”

One of Selina’s legs slid up his, and her hand reached for the nape of his neck, pulling him towards her for a kiss.

“Then we won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day will I get tired of writing these two just making out for no reason? Maybe, but haven’t happened yet.


End file.
